


Road Trip

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: When things go south, you go North, South, East, and West





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfayfay72x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/gifts).



“You can't be serious.” 

“I'm sorry guys. The contracts are up and there's nothing left to fight for.” 

Out of everyone, you had been here the shortest amount of time, but the wave of emotions you felt nearly collapsed you. You could only imagine how everyone else was reacting as the silence slowly consumed everyone in the room. 

You looked to Sniper on the other side of the room, but he leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest and his hat covering his eyes. All other eyes looked to the floor or stared into empty space. The only eyes that returned your gaze were miss Pauling's, but only for a moment. 

“Think of this as a chance to go home, visit family, do whatever you want. Our friendship is not over, this is just a new chapter in our lives.” 

Miss Pauling gave one last glance at everyone before retreating out of the room. It was best to leave lest the mixed feelings attack anyone. Heavy was the first to leave the room, followed by Medic. One by one everyone left until you and Sniper remained. You went to him and opened your mouth as if to say something, but you could find no words to speak. Instead, Sniper kissed you on the forehead before walking off. He needed some time alone. 

Everyone did.


	2. Chapter 1

“I think I'm gonna go back to Boston. See my ma.” 

“I've never been to Boston.” You said before taking in a spoonful of cereal. “That sounds like a good idea though.”

“Why don't ya come with me? I could show you around, take you to the harbor, we could catch a baseball game…” 

Sniper walked in, his back to you as he dug around in the fridge for something, “Are you flirting with my girl again?” 

“I was just offering to take her to Boston with me. What do you plan on doing after this?” Scout nodded in your direction, “I doubt you were gonna take her somewhere.” 

“You don't know shit, mate.” Sniper pointed at him.

“So ya are taking her somewhere.” 

“Well…” 

“Jeez, Sniper, it's your girlfriend! Were ya just gonna leave her here?” Scout turned to you, “I don't even know why you're with that loser.” 

Sniper growled. Medic walked into the kitchen looking absolutely relaxed in casual clothes and a smile. There was a certain hop in his step that made you smirk.

“What's up with you?” You asked, finally changing the topic before things got hairy.

“Heavy and I are going on a cruise vacation. We're leaving today.” 

“Oh wow. That sounds awesome.” 

“We're going to Hawaii!” Medic jumped for joy.

Heavy joined everyone in the kitchen in the brightest orange Hawaiian shirt you ever laid eyes on. He had a smile to match Medic’s. 

“Are you ready to go, doctor? It is long drive.” 

“Yes, yes.” Medic turned to you. “These past few months with you were wonderful, fräulein. I will miss you.” 

“I'm only a phone call away.” You reminded him with a hug. 

Medic moved out of the way so Heavy could break you with a hug. “I will miss small lady!” 

“I won't tell you goodbye, because I expect to see you again soon.” 

Heavy put you down and moved to Scout, who begged Heavy not to hug him. You stifled a laugh as Scout struggled in his grasp but to no avail. After Scout, Heavy simply gave Sniper a pat on the back before he and Medic left for their trip. 

The smile you had gained seemed to fade as the silence grew. Two friends had left and your heart felt a little bit emptier. 

“Why are you maggots just sitting around?” Soldier stomped in.

“Where are you going?” Scout poked, noting the single backpack on his back.

“With the money miss Pauling gave us, I am going to partake in some All-American pastimes.” 

“Like what?” 

“Gambling in Vegas.” 

“Best of luck to you.” You said. 

Soldier headed out on his quest without another word. He was always a bit strange, but then again, everyone had their unique perks. You were going to miss Soldier’s presence, too. 

“I think I'll go call my ma. Catch ya later.” Scout said, skipping out of the kitchen. 

Sniper let out a sigh once Scout had left. You looked toward him with a troubled look, “You okay?” 

“‘M fine.”

Without another word, Sniper left you alone in the kitchen. It was then you knew something was up, but now was not the time to bother him about it. He needed his space. You would get it out of him later when you could be alone.


	3. Chapter 2

“What are you guys doing?” 

You had moved to the courtyard to find Engineer and Pyro in passing, tinkering with metal and plastic parts. Pyro squealed and clapped his hands in excitement to see you while Engie flashed a smile. 

“Me and Pyro are working on a model rocket.”

“That should be easy for the two of you.” You smiled. 

“You’re welcome to join us.” 

“Thanks, but I’ll let you guys have at it. Have you seen Spy?” 

“No, ma’am, I have not.” 

You hummed, wondering where he could be, instead taking a seat near the two builders at work. 

“Anyone wanna beer?” Demo popped his head around the corner.

You and Engie accepted a beer from the overjoyed Demoman who joined you where you sat.

“Got any plans?” You asked.

“Nah, not really.” Demo said before taking a long swig. “Might just go home.” 

“Aw, that’s no fun.” You commented. “Why not take a vacation or something first?” 

“Dunnae where to go.” He slumped.

“I’m taking Pyro with me back to Bee Cave.” Engie piped up as he put together two pieces of the model rocket, Pyro clapping again.

“I guess I could go on vacation before I go home. What’re you gonna do?” Demo turned to you.

“I have a few ideas… Nothing set in stone just yet.” You beamed.

“Ooh a secret, huh.” Demo winked, nudging you in the side.

You returned the wink with a growing smile. It wouldn't be odd for him to assume you and Sniper would be doing something together. Everyone on base knew you two were a thing despite how ambiguous you tried to be. With the basically failed attempt of an ambiguous relationship, you and Sniper had never gotten extremely close in the presence of others. All you had were stolen moments and many late nights watching the stars. The battlefield wasn't a place for love, but somehow you managed to differ from actuality. 

Thinking of Sniper reminded you he had disappeared a while ago and at some point you needed to find him. For now, Engie and Pyro finished their model rocket and were about to take the final test: launch it. You and Demo counted down to launch and Pyro did the honors of pressing the button. The rocket immediately shot up into the air, past the layer of clouds until it was out of sight. 

“Good job, son” Engineer pat Pyro on the back. 

Everyone clapped at a job well done. 

“Hey, what’d I miss?” Scout asked as he took a seat on the other side of you. 

“Only everything.” You giggled.

“Aw crap.” 

“Don't worry,” Engie insisted, “I've got another surprise planned tonight. Why don't we all meet back here at ten o’clock?” 

“Aye.” 

“Scout, do you know where Spy is?” You asked.

“I haven't seen him and I don't care.” 

“Of course.” You sighed.

If Spy left without saying goodbye you were going to be sad. You and Spy had connected on a different level. Though, when you were around him, he always tried to steal your heart. His plans never worked, but you admired his attempt. 

Sniper hated Spy, but with whatever Engie had planned, you wanted everyone that remained to come together one last time. You would do whatever it takes to get everyone together.


	4. Chapter 3

Lunch came and gone, still with no signs of either Sniper or Spy. After cleaning up after you and Scout, you joined Pyro in his post lunch activity of playing with building blocks. Pyro and Engineer were very close, so Engie bought him the colorful blocks which brought the two even closer. 

“Whatcha making, Pyro?” You asked. 

He held up his incomplete creation, “Mmm mhmmph.” 

“It's going to be amazing when it's finished.” You smiled. 

You were positive he was smiling too, beneath the mask he never took off. For the next hour, you tried to create a replica sniper rifle to match Sniper's. Unfortunately, Pyro needed your blocks to finish his own creation, so you obediently shared. When you heard a familiar sound traveling through the base, you excused yourself to track down the person making the noise. 

You headed to the familiar door and pressed your head against it to better hear the rise and fall of the piano notes. There was only one person that could play this beautifully. With a hesitant hand, you knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” Spy smiled to see you, “Ah, mon chéri. A pleasant surprise.”

“I've been looking for you.” 

“What brings you here?” 

You looked away, “I was just wondering what your plans are.”

“Ah, have you decided to leave your despicable boyfriend and let me cherish you?” 

You rolled your eyes. “You know that's not what I meant. Are you going back to France?” 

“I have not decided yet.” He hummed. “For now, will you join me in a dance?” 

Before you could answer, he put a record on. Music filled the room and he took your hands in his, bringing you closer to dance with him. You were never really that good, but he didn't seem to mind the occasional missed beat or accidental step on his foot. When you two danced, it was the most you ever saw him smile and it only made you smile in return. 

“What are your plans, mon chéri?” 

“I haven't figured them out yet.” 

“So you still have time to change your mind and run away with me.” 

“Yes, but we both know I'm not going to do that.” 

Spy sighed, “I have to try.” 

You smiled. Spy was charming, but something between you and Sniper just clicked. Thinking of Sniper reminded you of something.

“What are you doing tonight?” You asked with bright eyes.

“Only waiting for you in my bed.” 

“So nothing, good.” Spy frowned as you continued past his remark. “Engie has a surprise for us in the courtyard at ten. Please come?” 

“Anything for you, mon chéri.” 

You smiled to yourself. As you two continued dancing, you thought about the inevitable and frowned. Soon everyone would be gone. Who knew when you'd see anyone again. Spy took note of your mood change and stopped dancing. 

“Mon chéri, what is wrong?” 

“When you do leave, you're gonna tell me right? You won't just leave without saying anything. Right?” 

Spy wiped away a tear that had slipped out of your eye. “You will be the first to know.” 

Quickly, you hugged him, and without waiting for him to return the hug, you departed. You didn't want to lose your composure yet, darting off to the kitchen for a glass of water.


	5. Chapter 4

You stared off at the wall as you downed a glass of water. On the wall across from you loomed a map of the continental US. A giant X with the words You Are Here was hastily scribbled over New Mexico, pointing out Teufort. As someone living just beyond the border of the States, you had never gotten the opportunity to travel around much. Now that you had the time… It gave you an idea. 

Off again, you searched for Sniper with even more of a cause. After dashing around the base to check every room with no luck, you raced to Sniper’s camper van. Knocking twice, you barged in without any other warning to an empty camper. Sniper’s lack of presence unsettled you. There was only one place left you knew he could possibly be and it was the only place you disliked. Sniper was like a bird that loved to sit on the roof, away from everyone else. Your unnatural fear of heights prevented you from enjoying most moments on the roof with him. 

As you walked inside and up the stairs, you tried to swallow the fear that gnawed at your insides. When you spotted the ladder, there was no doubt Sniper was on the roof. Step by step with careful breaths, you climbed the twelve steps, heart beating faster with every foot you climbed. 

“Sniper?” Your voice wavered as you peeked onto the roof. 

Sniper turned at the sound of your voice, “What are you doing up here? C’mere.” 

He cracked a smile as you clung to him. The view was stunning as always, but you were more focused on your rapid heartbeat. 

“Why do you come up here if you get scared?” 

“Because you're up here. Anyways I was looking for you.” 

“Why?” 

“I haven't seen you since breakfast.” You said. “Engie has a surprise for everyone. He wants us to meet in the courtyard tonight.” 

Sniper hummed, acknowledging what you said, although not quite agreeing. 

“And I wanted to ask you something.” 

You waited for Sniper to say something, but neither of you made a sound. You searched for the right words to say, but instead, gushed out all your thoughts.

“If you didn't have any plans, I thought maybe we could do something together, like a cross country road trip. We could drive through some states and see some things. But if you had plans that's okay too, I just—” 

“A road trip, eh?” 

You nodded. You didn't plan for him to decline your idea and panicked at the thought of him leaving you and saying goodbye—for possibly forever. 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

“Oh, um. I didn't plan this far ahead.” 

“Better come up with a plan soon, otherwise we'll be the last ones here.” 

“So you want to go with me?” 

“Babe, I'll go anywhere with you.” 

You hugged Sniper, tighter as the wind blew, frightening you a bit. He didn't seem to mind, and wrapped his arms around you for a peace of mind. 

“Can we go back downstairs?” 

Sniper chuckled, “Sure.” 

Hand in hand, the two of you made your way back into the base. It was only a matter of time until Engie presented his surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

The flash of light followed by an unmistakable boom from a single firework made you jump, but smile in anticipation. One by one, magnificent colors lit up the night sky and the pounding reverberation of sound flooded your body. Your eyes quickly darted to Sniper, who was already looking at you with a smile. Only the sound of Pyro squealing and laughing in an exuberant state made you peel your eyes away from your boyfriend to view the explosions of color in the sky. 

Demo, now drunk as usual, clapped and hollered and laughed at all the big fireworks that went off. Although Spy stood alone, farthest away from anyone, the hint of a smile rested on his face, just like everyone else. It was sad to know Medic and Heavy and Soldier were missing out on the show, so you quickly snapped a photo to send to Medic. While your phone was out, you managed to take a selfie of you and Sniper while you were both smiling. 

Boom after boom increased with quicker succession as the grand finale started. Of course Engie saved the best for last, combinations of fireworks exploding together. You were left with a dull ringing in your ears when they finally stopped, slowly bringing yourself to clap at Engie’s good work.

“I couldn't'a done it without Pyro.” He smiled. “Anyways, I just wanna say thanks to everyone. We made some good memories here and I won't forget y’all. Me and Pyro will be leaving in the morning, so I'm glad most of us could be together one last time.” 

“Aw, Engie.” You said, on the verge of tears.

“No cryin’ missy.” He pointed to you. “I'm sure we'll see each other again soon.” 

You silently vowed to see the two off in the morning no matter how early it was. 

 

With tired eyes and sluggish movement you forced yourself to make your way down to see off Engie and Pyro. As Engie loaded up the truck, you sat with Pyro to play one last game of I-spy together. 

“Alright, truck’s packed and ready to go.” 

You pouted, mustering up the effort to not cry as you hugged your friends. After a few months here, they weren't just friends, they were family. 

“Me and Sniper are gonna come see you soon. I promise.” You said, Pyro clapping his hands. 

“Ah, made some plans, did ya?” Engie asked. 

“We're going on a road trip together.” 

“Well ain't that just peachy. I hope you have fun on your journey.” 

The two hopped in the truck after one more hug and drove off into the morning light. You waved until the rear lights disappeared in the horizon. 

Returning inside, the awfully quiet base made you slightly uncomfortable, but also sleepy. It was so early and you were so tired. Unable to make it back to your room, you shuffled to the nearest couch and closed your eyes, falling asleep immediately. 

It seemed like you were asleep for five whole minutes, although it was much longer in reality, when you were woken up by the sound of feet passing by. 

“Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya.” Scout said as he pulled a suitcase across the floor.

“Are you leaving?” 

“Yeah, I got a flight back to Boston in an hour. You can still come, ya know.” He smiled. 

“I've got plans with Sniper already, but I'd love to visit.” 

“What plans?” Scout questioned.

“Road trip plans.” 

“With that clown? Good luck to you.” Scout smirked. “Anyways, I gotta get goin’. I'll let ma know you're comin’.” 

You smiled, standing up to hug Scout goodbye. Naturally, he didn't want to let go, but you reminded him of the plane he needed to catch. You sent him off with a quick peck on the cheek, making him turn red in the face.

“Cute.” Sniper said from beyond a doorway behind you.

You smiled. It was cute to see Scout so flustered and it did no intentional harm. Sniper knew he had nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 6

“Maybe here? No, too far. What if…no, not that either.” 

“Don't think too hard.” Sniper chuckled.

You glanced up to give him a look. Currently, you were planning where to go for the road trip over a bowl of salad. The grand total came to only four left in Teufort, and you decided it was much easier to make lunch for everyone. You texted Spy and Demo but neither had shown up yet to join you and Sniper. After a while, the sound of Demo’s boots against the floor came toward your location.

“What's for lunch, lassie?” 

“Salad. Sorry it's nothing fancy. There's hardly any food left. Spy's not going to get any if he doesn't get down here.” 

“I am right here, mon chéri.” Spy said as he decloaked next to Demoman. 

“Ya bloody spook.” Sniper groaned. 

“Please, let's get along one last time.” You said before turning to Sniper, “I think we can leave by tonight, if you want.” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Wait, yer leaving already?” Demo asked in shock.

“We're going to take a road trip.” You smiled. 

“Sounds fun.” Demo sighed.

“Aw, don't be sad. Everyone knew it'd come to this.” 

“I know, I just don't like it.” 

“Aren't you going home to see your mother?” Spy asked. 

“Yeah. What about you?” Demo asked.

“I've got confidential plans.” 

“Ooh. Come on, tell us.” 

“No.” Spy said firmly. “I must get going now anyways.” 

Without another word, Spy crossed the kitchen toward you, kissing you on the cheek long enough for it to get under Sniper's skin. Then he was gone. 

“Bloody wanker.” Sniper mumbled. 

You reached over the table to grab Sniper’s hand to reassure him everything was fine. Spy was gone now and he didn't have to worry about anything. 

“I'm gonna go pack so we can head out, okay?” 

Sniper nodded, letting you go. It took you no longer than twenty minutes before you managed to pack an entire suitcase and a smaller bag with essentials, mostly filled with money. Sniper was waiting, as all his belongings never left his camper van. You stuffed your suitcase in the back before walking around to meet up with Sniper. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. 

You nodded with a smile before catching the sight of Demo leaning in the doorway, crossing his arms. 

“Well, lassie, I guess this is goodbye.” Demo said when you approached. 

“I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. Don't be a stranger and text me sometime.” 

“Aye. Go have fun.” Demo waved to Sniper who remained near his camper van before sending you off.

Now your real adventure was about to start.


	8. Chapter 7

“You figure out where we're going?” Sniper asked as you waited at a red light. 

“We're heading west first.” You said, trying to navigate the best directions on your phone.

“Babe, why don't you just use the map book.” Sniper suggested. 

“I got this.” You hummed. “I want to go to Venice Beach but we could stop in Arizona somewhere. Maybe go see that giant meteor crater or the Grand Canyon.”

“Alright.” 

Sniper pulled onto the interstate and the long road loomed ahead. You fiddled with the radio, finding a station playing a classic rock song you liked. When the chorus came on, you sang it loudly, bringing a smile to Sniper’s face. A few songs later, you two were singing loudly and off key, but most importantly, having a good time.

 

Sniper whistled at the sight of the crater in the ground. It was a lot larger than you were expecting, but you were mostly happy to get out of the van. Sitting for nearly eight hours was starting to hurt your bum, and your legs were starting to cramp. 

While you two were off the interstate, grabbing a bite to eat was the next most important thing to do. A small diner nearby filled you up, even leaving you with leftovers to munch on later. 

“I'll put these in the fridge.” You said with two styrofoam boxes in your hands.

Sniper was looking at the map, trying to find the best way to Venice Beach. It was already super late and you worried about his ability to drive, but he drank enough coffee at the diner to fuel a car. You opened the back door, jumping away with a scream as someone exited. 

“What's wrong?” Sniper asked, running to the back. 

You looked at the person, “Spy?” 

“What the bloody hell?” 

“How,” Spy panted, “Can you live in that…thing!?” 

“What are you doing in my van?” Sniper yelled. 

Spy looked in your direction, “I was going to try to convince you to change your mind about going cross country with this imbecile, but I ran out of time.” 

“But why were you in there?” You asked.

“To stop you. But you two drove for hours.” Spy groaned, rubbing his neck. 

Sniper grabbed Spy by the collar, ruining his perfectly ironed suit. “Stay away from us. Especially her.” 

“Let me tell you something, mate. You don't deserve her.” 

Sniper’s tolerance toward him was at an all time low as he threw Spy on the ground. Before he did something irrational, you put yourself between them.

“Move.” Sniper said with a deep seriousness.

“No.” 

“Stop defending him.” 

“Stop taking his words to heart. He can try all he wants but I love you.” 

Sniper's eyes went wide at your use of the word neither of you had spoken before. He was speechless, and you could only stare back at him.

“Kiss and make up already.” Spy sighed as he got to his feet.

For once, Sniper ignored him. 

“Sorry,” He nearly whispered. “I love you too. 

You smiled before giving him a quick kiss. The two of you needed to figure out what to do with Spy.


	9. Chapter 8

After offering your leftover chicken strips and fries to the ravenous Spy to munch on, the three of you resituated yourselves into the front of the van, with you seated between the two feuding men. Sniper, still fueled on several cups of coffee, was determined to drive into California before stopping. 

You, on the other hand, were unable to remain awake much longer after midnight, especially seated in near total silence. After playing the head bobbing game with yourself as your eyes closed and opened, you gave up and let yourself rest. With a yawn, you rested your head against Spy's shoulder as you welcomed sleep. 

“It seems she prefers me over you now.” Spy said snarkily after a moment.

“Shut your bloody mouth.” Sniper growled. 

“I can hear you.” You said quietly, opening one eye to pat Sniper’s leg. “I didn't wanna interrupt your driving with me being a dead weight against you. Now stop fighting, I'm tired.” 

For once, they listened and let you sleep.

 

You woke up to a puddle of saliva forming against your face from your spot leaning against Spy, and sat up to wipe it away. With a yawn and small stretch, as it was all you could manage in the vehicle, you squinted as you looked out the window. Sniper was still driving, one hand on the wheel while the other brought a paper cup to his lips. 

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Sniper said without taking his eyes off the road. 

“How are you still driving?” You mumbled. 

Sniper lifted the paper cup, the contents presumably coffee, “I took a power nap a while back, too. Don't worry.” 

You took the coffee from him in hopes of waking yourself up. Your body ached from sitting in the same position for so long and you desperately needed to pee. Sniper efficiently found a gas station to fill the van up at while you relieved yourself. When you were done, you walked up and down the small aisles, grabbing snacks to buy. It felt nice to be able to stretch your legs, but you dreaded getting back in the van. You pouted as you walked up to Sniper.

“We're almost there.” He said. 

Back in the van, Spy remained asleep, making quiet snores as he leaned against the door. You and Sniper shared a laugh as you got back on the road. Aside from Spy's snores the drive was silent. 

A figure on the side of the road in the distance caught your eye. It was the first person you had seen on this trip that wanted a ride. As you got closer and passed the traveller, you wondered if your eyes saw correctly.

“Babe, was that Soldier?” 

“Dunno.” 

“Turn around.” 

“Aw, come on.” 

“What if that was our friend?” 

Sniper gave in, turning around, and Spy woke up. 

“What's with all the commotion?” 

“Oh my God, it is Soldier.” You gaped. “Pull over.” 

Soldier ran over to the van and Sniper rolled the window down. 

“Hey stranger.” You smiled. 

“Holy Mary Mother of Joseph.”

“We're going to California. Wanna come?” 

“What?” Sniper asked. “I don't have room for him.” 

“He can sit in the back. Won't be as pleasant but…” You shrugged. 

“Fine. I will accompany you in your journey.” Soldier said before jumping into the camper. 

Sniper sighed. This road trip got more interesting every day.


	10. Chapter 9

“Look at it!” You pointed out with an enormous smile on your face.

Venice Beach was just as crowded and amazing as you thought it would be. Somehow Sniper managed to pull an all nighter and drive all through the morning to get here, just for you. As you skipped along with big eyes bouncing everywhere, the three men followed, steps behind you. Although there were so many things you wanted to do, lunch was the first priority, seeing how everyone was hungry. 

“So tell me Soldier,” you began once everyone was seated and orders were placed, “Why were you hitchhiking?” 

“Remember the plan to go to Vegas? Well I spent all my money and now I'm broke.”

“Bloody hell.” Sniper rolled his eyes. 

“Good thing we found you then.” You smiled. “I'm thinking we should find a hotel. And I should drive.” 

“Babe, I'm fine.” Sniper groaned. 

“No, you need to sleep.” 

“I'll sleep in the camper. We don't need a hotel.” 

You pointed at Soldier and Spy who sat across from you, “They do.” 

“They weren't supposed to be here.” Sniper growled. 

“Plans have changed. If you were in their spot, I would expect them to do the same for you.” 

“I'm not in their situation and I wouldn't want their help.” 

Your frowned. This was not going at all how you would have liked. Digging into your bag, you slammed a couple hundreds on the table, the food having not even arrived yet, and walked out of the restaurant, fuming. The three remaining gaped at you until you disappeared beyond the doors. You stormed off in the direction of the ocean only seconds before Sniper ran after you in a panic. 

“Babe, wait.” He called after you, which you ignored. 

Even when your feet touched the edge of the water after hastily kicking off your shoes, you didn't stop. You didn't care that your clothes got wet, either. 

“Babe, please.” 

You stopped with the water above your knees, crossing your arms looking at the water ahead. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“If you don't want to do this you can leave me here. Go back to Australia, or whatever. I'll find a way to get to Boston by myself.” 

“That's not what I meant and you know that.” 

“Then enlighten me.” 

Sniper audibly sighed before you could hear him wade through the water to get to you. “I thought this was gonna be just us, not us and half the crew. We didn't plan for that.”

“Sometimes plans change. Like how Mann Co. doesn't need us anymore.” 

“You're right, and I'm sorry.” Sniper rested a hand on your shoulder. 

A devious smile grew on your face before you quickly grabbed onto Sniper, forcing him into the water. You then jumped on him to prevent him from getting back up so soon. 

“I forgive you. But please, let's not fight anymore, me and you, or anyone. This is supposed to be fun.” 

“Promise.” 

With a smile now, you grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. A small crowd on the beach had gathered and now clapped at your happy reunion. Both of you, now soaking wet, found your way back to the restaurant just as Spy and Soldier exited with full bellies. 

Spy eyed you up and down, “What the hell happened to you two?”


	11. Chapter 10

It was still early in the day when you decided to find a hotel. You were positive Sniper’s sleep would be all messed up from his driving and you were sure everyone would love sleeping in a real bed tonight. Despite the fact that Sniper repeatedly reminded you of his camper, you also wanted the amenities the hotel offered. 

Unfortunately, nearly every hotel on or near the beach was packed full, and before long, your options were looking quite dull. You resorted to searching on your phone and calling, nearly begging, a hotel to not sell the few remaining rooms as you quickly drove there. 

“I need two rooms.” You panted, leaning against the front desk.

“Ah, you're the crazy lady I spoke to earlier. You're lucky. I have exactly two rooms left.” 

“I'll take them.” 

“Just sign this paperwork and I'll get your room keys.” 

You signed the papers with illegible handwriting and paid for the rooms. You guys officially had all day to get into whatever shenanigans you wanted to. In the morning, you would leave after everyone got a good night's sleep. 

Back in the van, you pulled into a designated parking space before grabbing a few things from your bag in the back. Everyone followed you to the elevator where you handed out the keys, one for everyone. Miraculously, the rooms were across the hall from each other. The door clicked shut behind you as you were finally alone with Sniper again. 

But that didn't last long. Before you could say a single word, someone pounded on your door until you opened it.

“What the hell?” Spy yelled. “You expect me to sleep in the same bed as that imbecile?” 

Soldier waved from the other room and you pushed past Spy to see what his problem was. Just as he complained, a single bed lay in the middle of the room, just like your room. 

“I got what was left. Stop yelling, it's just a bed.” 

“I do not wish to share my bed with him.” Spy pointed.

“Then sleep on the floor.” 

“But—” 

“Spy, shut the hell up. It's a bed. You're giving me a headache.” 

The look on Spy’s face made you wonder if you just secretly insulted his family's name or something. All in all, you were tired of yelling, and returned to your own room where Sniper laid comfortably on the single bed.

“You're not gonna complain about the bed too, are you?” You asked with a sigh. “I mean, we are dating.” 

“Of course not.” Sniper smiled. “I can actually stretch out in this bed.” 

You smiled. “I'm going to take a shower and then go out shopping maybe. You can take a nap if you want to, or whatever.” 

“No, I'll go with you, if you want.” 

“I'd like that.” 

After your shower, you had the rest of the day to spend with your boyfriend however you'd like, and that meant alone, together. 

You dragged Sniper from store to store, asking his opinion as you tried things on. All your clothes from Teufort were old and worn from many battles. Finally you could feel and look a little more human, all while making Sniper fall in love with you more.


	12. Chapter 11

Sniper and you loitered in the breakfast wing downstairs as you waited for Spy and Soldier to meet up with you. Sniper just finished his third cup of coffee when Spy finally showed up.

“Mon cheri, I love you, but I despise you so much.” He glared at you.

“Why’s that?” You wondered.

“That imbecile does not know what personal space is. He would not. Let. Go.” Spy rubbed his face, irritated with his lack of sleep.

“Where is Soldier, anyways?” 

“Right here, maggots! Let's get a move on!” 

“You're cool in the camper again, right?” You asked Soldier as you returned the room keys.

“I will do whatever it takes.” He saluted. 

At the van, you held your hand out at Sniper for the keys. Instead, you got a shake of the head. 

“Let me drive.” You said. 

“Nope.” 

“Just for a few hours. Well get farther if we take turns.” 

To not start another unnecessary argument, he handed you the keys and took the middle seat. There was still a long drive ahead. 

 

After you drove for four hours, Sniper took over and drove for eight more. It was now dark, and your legs and butt hurt from sitting in the same position for too long. Thankfully, though, you made it into Oregon. The plan was to go through the caves in the morning, so you found a quaint little campground to stay in for the night. 

Sniper started a fire in the tiny fire pit while you walked around to gain feeling back in your legs. Spy stood near Sniper, watching him, as he lit a cigarette. You walked over to Soldier who stared up at a tree.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

“There’s a raccoon up there. I want to take him home.” 

“You know they have rabies, right?” 

“Son, I am an excellent raccoon caretaker.” 

“I didn't say you weren't, but okay…” 

You backed away before something even more weird could happen, right into someone's arms. 

“Mon cheri, I am feeling tired. Where am I supposed to sleep?” 

It didn't dawn on you until now. You and Sniper had the camper, but what about the others? When you asked, Sniper tossed out two bags: a tent and sleeping bag. 

“This is only for one person, what is Soldier gonna do?” 

“I'll sleep under the stars. I've been through worse.” He said with a raccoon on his shoulder. 

You had seen enough. “I'm going to bed.” 

You had just changed into clothes to sleep in when the door opened. 

“Just me.” Sniper said with a chuckle. 

You exhaled, “You could knock, you know.” 

“What are you doing putting clothes on when I'm going to take them right off you?” 

His question slipped right by you. “Did Spy get the tent set up alright?” 

“Don't worry about him.” Sniper said, gingerly kissing your neck, making you forget everything else. 

With one breathy word, the two of you took a moment to climb up to the bed before continuing. Impatient hands roamed your skin underneath your shirt as sloppy kisses were had, all while you managed to get Sniper out of his shirt. 

Then the door opened. 

“Sniper, I need my jar.” 

You panicked and tried to hide under the few blankets on the bed.

“Bloody hell, mate. There's bathrooms down the road!” Sniper yelled. 

Soldier pointed to a jar half full, then at you and Sniper, “Continue your fraternization.” 

The door closed. 

“Oh my God.” You breathed, red in the face from embarrassment. 

With the moment entirely dead, Sniper sighed and laid next to you, embracing you. You couldn't help to wonder what Soldier really meant.


	13. Chapter 12

The camper was dark but you knew it was early. Too early, in fact, but you had to pee. Trying to carefully slip away from Sniper’s grasp, you quickly and quietly snuck out of the camper, past Spy’s tent and Soldier's odd place on the picnic table, now with a family of racoons. After relieving yourself, you went back to the campsite to see Sniper standing by the fire pit of burning coals.

“Did I wake you up?” You whispered, careful not to wake anyone else.

“Nah.” He said. “C'mere.”

You scuttled over to him where he held you close, kissing you. 

“Stop, not out here.” You giggled. “I don't want to wake them up.” 

“I'm sure they won't mind.” He said, planting more kisses over you. 

“Bloody hell…” 

Your smile turned into a frown as you turned your head to see…Sniper. Again. You looked back at the arms still holding you to see a disappointed face staring at the other Sniper. 

“Spy, you bloody spook.” Sniper said, stomping over to you. 

“Dammit, Spy.” You pushed him away from you. 

With a sigh he morphed back into himself, but was not quick enough to dodge the fist that came hurtling towards his face. Before another punch could make contact, you did your best to stop Sniper. 

“I have had it with you two!” You yelled, finally waking up Soldier and his new family. 

With a deep breath, you lowered your voice and pointed fingers at everyone you stared at as you spoke. 

“I want to go to the caves, and you're going to take me. The rest of you are not going to ruin the rest of my vacation for me, or I will personally pull all of your teeth out and chop your tongues off so I don't have to hear you. Do I make myself clear?” 

With blatant fear in everyone's eyes, they all nodded. You had so much more time to spend with these guys is such close quarters and you were not sure if you could take it any longer. You hated getting mad but it seemed you barely had any other choices. 

“Now let's get going to the caves.”

 

Fueled by anger for most of the morning, the caves weren't as enjoyable as you had hoped. Spy had gone invisible to bypass the payment, Sniper followed you but with a tremendous gap between you, and you preferred not to try and make small talk with Soldier, especially after last night. 

“Hey.” 

You looked up to see someone you've never met, and you wondered if it was spy. “Do I know you?” 

“No.” He smiled. “I saw you were by yourself here. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat after the tour.” 

“Thanks, but I have a boyfriend and somewhere else to be.” 

With that, you skipped over to where Sniper stood as he talked to Soldier and clung to his side. His surprise was visible but he wrapped an arm around your side, instantly making you feel better. Sniper didn't ask questions about your sudden behavior change. It was better this way.

“Let's get the hell out of here.” You said.

Soldier smiled at that, “Amen, sister.”


	14. Chapter 13

“Mon chéri, where are we off to now?” Spy asked as he struggled to open a map. 

“Mount Rushmore is the next destination.” 

“Merde.” 

“Problem?” You looked up from your phone, eying him.

“Non.” 

“Hey Spy?”

“Oui?”

“Why don't you ever take the mask off?” 

“I'm an assassin. People aren't supposed to see my face.” 

“But it's just us in the van.” 

“She's got a point, mate.” Sniper chimed in. 

“I don't want to take it off.” 

“Suit yourself.” You shrugged. 

You slid down in the seat to play on your phone, a hand unconsciously making its way to rest on Sniper’s thigh.

“Babe.” Sniper said quietly.

“Hmm?” Your eyes didn’t move away from the screen.

Sniper didn’t say anything more, instead he took your stray hand in his, finally making you look up. To say the least, you were surprised. He never took his hands off the wheel when he was driving. A smile grew on your face and you felt more at ease when his thumb caressed the back of your hand. 

The little things like that kept your happiness up, which you needed. You guys still had days of driving ahead of you and it was getting boring, fast. 

 

“Let's spice things up a bit.” A devious smile crossed Sniper’s face. 

Spy scoffed as Sniper went back into the camper to find something. You had no idea what was up his sleeve, and only hoped it wasn't something crazy. Again, you had driven all day and managed to squeak into a campground for the night. When Sniper returned, he had a small bag in his hands. 

“What's that?” 

“Just a little something to take the edge off.”

You leaned in, “Seriously, what is it?” 

“Shrooms.” Sniper said.

Your first thought was that ingesting those would be a bad idea. You had no idea what it would do to you, let alone anyone else, and you really didn't want to mother three grown men. 

“I don't think this is a good idea.” 

“Babe, I'm not going to offer you something that's going to hurt you. It's not cocaine.” Sniper reassured you. “If you don't want any you don't have to.” 

“Are you sharing with everyone?” Soldier suddenly piped up.

Sniper tossed the bag to Soldier. “I've got more where that came from.” 

“Mon dieu.”


	15. Chapter 14

It had begun. Soldier didn't hesitate to dive into the goods before tossing the bag back to Sniper. 

“Have some, Spy.”

“No thank you.” 

“Come on.”

“No. Why must you push me when you won't push her?” 

“Because you're not my girlfriend.” Sniper smiled. 

“If I try it will you, Spy?” You asked out of nowhere.

Spy took a moment to think, of course saying yes to your request. After everyone had a serving, you all sat around the campfire in silence. 

“Am I supposed to feel something? Maybe I need more.” 

You took the bag, inhaling the rest of the contents before Sniper could stop you. With that much in your system, it didn't take long for the effects to catch up to you. 

Though in the dark, everything seemed to be brighter, especially the fire. The colors danced before your face as you sat in amazement.

“I am not feeling so well.” Spy said.

“Happens to some people.” Sniper said.

You looked around to find Soldier who had found a spot on the ground, staring at a tree. You laughed. There wasn't really anything funny, but you kept laughing. You looked at Sniper and tried to restrain a giggle, ultimately failing. He joined you in laughter. 

“What is so funny?” Spy said, standing up.

The look on his face made you laugh even more, and you ended up falling out of your chair. Momentarily stunned, you locked eyes with Sniper in silence for a split second before breaking out into laughter again. Spy brought up a good point. Nothing was funny, except you couldn't stop laughing. Sniper helped you off the ground and you sat in his lap, giggling. 

“How long does this last?” Spy asked as he held onto something for support.

“Few hours, mate.” 

“Merde.” Spy sighed. “I guess I'm going to lay down. I cannot deal with this.” 

“Goodnight buddy.” You waved.

Suddenly your phone vibrated in your butt pocket, startling both you and Sniper. Medic’s name lit up the screen and your smile grew. It had been a while since you talked, but instead of a text like you were expecting, you received a picture. Medic looked extremely pink, but with funny tan lines.

“Look, Medic fell asleep in the sun.” You giggled. “Lemme take a picture of us!” 

The dark sky made it impossible to take a picture, so you turned on the flash. But like any other time you use flash on yourself, it blinded both of you, causing you to make silly faces. You looked at the picture, then Sniper, trying not to laugh. It took four whole seconds before the two of you broke out into laughter yet again and you ended up sending the picture anyways. Tears were running down your face as you continued to laugh, so you ended up buying your face in Sniper’s neck.

“I think you need to get to bed.”

You definitely took too many shrooms. A lesson for next time.


	16. Chapter 15

“The heads aren't really that impressive.” You squinted. 

It was a clear day, perfect for seeing Mount Rushmore, but the sun was right in your eyes. Soldier was probably the only one excited, but at least the visit wasn't in vain. 

“This kinda sucks.” You said between Sniper and Spy.

“Agreed.” Spy said.

“Why don't we drive for a bit more then stop for the rest of the day? We can go get drinks or something.” 

“I like that idea.” Spy smirked. 

“Good.” You smiled. “Soldier let's go!” 

“Already?” 

 

“This place looks like a dump.” Spy sighed.

“It's got great ratings on the internet, though.” 

“After you, mon chéri.” 

You heard Sniper grumble behind you, but ignored it for the time being. You wanted to have a good time drinking with your best pals, not yelling. Leading the way to the bar, you found three seats next to each other, while the only other open seats were on the other side of a sleeping drink man right in the middle of the bar. 

“Sorry Soldier.” You shrugged. 

“I'm sure this guy won't mind me sitting next to him.” 

“Huh?” 

The drunk man looked up and your jaw dropped. “Demo?” 

“Hey you guys,” he slurred, “what're you doing here?” 

“We could ask you the same thing, but our answers will be the same.” 

Demo smiled. “Bartender, I wan’ buy my friends drinks. Whatever they want. Jus’ keep 'em comin'.” 

“Are you sure you haven't had enough to drink, mate?” 

“'M fine.” Demo brushed Sniper's comment away by holding a beer in the air. “To m’ friends!” 

 

It took approximately an hour before you yourself joined Demo in the drunk people club. Everyone had since moved about the bar, mingling with other strangers or simply staying away from others. You returned to the bar to join the conversation between Demo and Soldier and get another unnecessary drink. 

“Hey Soldier.” You burped.

“Good one, lass.”

“Thanks. Hey Soldier. I've been meaning to ask you— You didn't like, see anything that one night, right?” 

“Which one?” 

“The one, y'know, when me and Sniper… and you needed a jar.” 

“Oh when you were fraternizing.” He plainly said. 

You hushed him and the chuckling Demo. “Stop calling it that an’ answer my question.” 

“I didn't see anything, it was dark. You guys are just very loud.” 

If it wasn't for the alcohol making you red in the face, that comment surely would've done it.


	17. Chapter 16

“W-what?” You stuttered. 

“My room was next to Sniper's.” Soldier said.

“An’ mine was next to yours, lass.” 

“Those rooms aren't sound proof. Nor is Sniper's camper.” 

You sat in silence for a moment, unable to focus on any one thing, before suddenly getting up. Your feet carried you over to Sniper where he and a few people were playing a game of billiards. 

“Babe I wanna go.” 

“We're almost done.” Sniper whispered as he lined up a shot. 

“Babe please.” 

Sniper finally looked at you and noted the look of concern on your face. 

“Sorry boys I've gotta go.” 

Groans of complaint sounded before Sniper moved you away from the people to talk to you. 

“What's goin’ on?” 

“I jus’ wanna go.” You whined. 

“I'll let the guys know.” 

You were sure Spy had since slipped away, back to the motel room he nearly begged for earlier. Demo and Soldier waved at you from the bar and you meekly waved back. You felt sick. 

Sniper returned to your side like a boomerang. “Babe, what's wrong?” 

The cool air was refreshing compared to the bar. Your steps weren't perfect, but Sniper had his arms around around you. The camper was parked about two blocks away, but that feeling overcame you and you knew there was no time left. You quickly pushed Sniper aside to run to a potted plant on the sidewalk and vomit. A hand rubbed your back and pulled your hair away from your face.

“Someone had too much to drink.” Sniper chuckled. 

You wiped your mouth when you were sure you were done and leaned onto Sniper. He didn't hesitate to situate you on his back so he could carry you back to the camper when you were ready. Once inside, he helped you out of your clothes and shoes and into something more comfortable so you could lay down. You watched him from the bed as he took his time getting ready to join you.

“'M sorry.” You mumbled. 

“What for?” Sniper asked.

“For puking in the plants.” 

He chuckled, finally joining you. You laid on your stomach with your head turned away from him as he lightly rubbed your back. 

“Soldier said he's gonna stay with Demo now, so he won't be travelling with us anymore.” 

“Good.” 

Sniper hummed at your response but didn't push for further conversation.

“Soldier said he heard us. Demo too.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“When we were, er— fraternizing. At the base and just the other night.” 

“Well that's bloody embarrassing.” 

You smiled, then soon found yourself giggling. Sniper laughed with you. It was all you could do about it now.


	18. Chapter 17

Waking up with the touch of a headache and a burning sting in your mouth and throat, you sat up and frowned. Last night was a mess and you felt like one yourself, with the addition of a serious need to pee. Sniper stirred next to you, reaching for you, but you brushed his hand away and kissed his head. 

“I'll be right back.”

Sniper's camper was not suitable for you— you were not peeing in a jar. Instead, thankfully, you made your way to Spy's motel room and knocked on the door. The door opened as far as the chain lock would allow, letting Spy peek out at you.

“You look absolutely horrid.”

“Thank you.” You mumbled. “Can I please use your bathroom?”

“You smell horrible too.” Spy said as he unlocked the door to let you in. 

“Again, thank you.” 

You headed straight to the bathroom and locked yourself in. After relieving yourself, you took a good look at yourself in the mirror. Spy was right, you looked awful. It was from all the drinking and a poor night’s sleep. You cleaned up to the best of your ability, assuming you wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. 

“At least you clean up nicely.” Spy said as you finally exited the bathroom.

“I'll be back in a bit to use the shower, if that's okay.” 

“Or you could just stay here with me.”

It was too early for you to roll your eyes, instead you simply sighed. “Not today, Spy.” 

“So maybe tomorrow.” 

“No, not tomorrow either. Nor the day after that, or any other day.” 

“Mon chéri, I can be anything you want me to be.” Spy transformed into Sniper in a cloud of smoke, coming closer to you.

“I want you to be you. I want you to be Spy.” 

Spy sighed, the cloud of smoke reappearing as he morphed back into himself. He rested an arm on the wall behind you, slumping over, defeated. With a simple gesture, you pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Will you take the mask off?” 

“If you wish.” 

Spy let go of you, albeit a bit reluctantly, and slowly peeled off the mask that seemed to be a part of his face at this point. Before he got it over his eyes, you kissed his cheek, making him freeze. 

“I'll see you in a bit.” You smiled, quickly slinking out the door and back to the warm bed with Sniper.


	19. Chapter 18

The first thing you noticed as you crossed the border was the wave of heat that seemed wash over you. Your hand instantly flipped on the air to cool the van down, but instead, nothing happened. Flipping the switch again produced the same result and you groaned. 

“The AC is broken.” You pouted. 

“Damn thing.” Sniper frowned. 

You grabbed the water bottle rolling across the floor, taking in every last drop. The heat of Texas seemed to make you as dry as a desert. You'd never be able to get used to heat like this. 

“Babe can you pull over somewhere? I need to grab a water from the back.” 

“Next exit.” Sniper said. 

You leaned back and sighed. If you thought you were suffering, you wondered how Spy was holding up. In addition to being awfully quiet, he still insisted on wearing his mask. Thinking about it only made you feel more miserable. 

“How do you live, Spy?” 

“Through patience and suffering.” 

“Well that's grim.” 

As if on a cue, the van rumbled with an unusual sound that forced Sniper to pull over. While he looked under the hood, you grabbed two waters from the back, handing one to Spy before placing yourself next to Sniper at the hood. 

“What's the damage?” 

“Dunno.” He slammed the hood down and brought out a folded paper map. 

“You know we all have phones we could use instead.” 

“This is more reliable.” 

“Merde.” Spy rolled his eyes, joining you at the front. 

“We’re in Texas, why don't I call Engie for help? He'll know what to do, or maybe guide us in the right direction.” You suggested.

“I know what I'm doing.” 

“Oh, please.” Spy chuckled, earning a groan from Sniper. 

With the phone in your hand, you called the familiar face, smiling when he picked up. 

“What are you doing callin’ me, missy? Aren't you supposed to be travelling around with Sniper?” 

“Engie, I, uh, we need your help.” You explained the situation.

“I'll be right there.”


	20. Chapter 19

“Y'all are lucky I ain't that far away.” Engineer rolled up on the scene, hooking Sniper's van up to the tow truck. “Now y'all are gonna get real cozy next to each other on the ride back.”

The ride was cramped and sticky, but thankfully not that long. As soon as you stepped out of the truck, Pyro came running at you, hands waving in the air until you made contact. He picked you up into a bear hug, which you gleefully returned. You were happy to see him and Engie still working together, seeing as how they were close friends back in Teufort.

“I could probably have this fixed by tomorrow afternoon.” Engie said, giving Sniper a diagnosis.

“Don't really have any other choice.” Sniper hummed, rubbing his chin. 

“Well don't worry. I'll have it runnin’ in no time, free of charge.” 

“You don't need to do that, mate.” Sniper said.

“No worries. We're all a family here. What's mine is yours.” Engie smiled. “I got enough space for y'all to stay the night while I fix this. Pyro, why don't you show them around.” 

Pyro took your hand and skipped with you next door to Engineer’s house while Sniper and Spy followed at a distance. You were shown the kitchen and living space, the bathroom and two rooms, clearly for Engie and Pyro respectfully. Making your way back to the living room, the boys already got comfortable and turned on the TV. 

“Pyro, have you already had lunch?” You asked.

He returned a nod, and you frowned. 

“When's dinner?” 

He held up five fingers and you realized you had some time before you'd get a meal in. Pyro was much smarter than some of the mercs ever thought, and led you to a cabinet full of snacks. You grabbed a bag of chips before Pyro led you to the living room to sit on the floor with him. 

Before you knew it, Engie came through the door, smiling at the sight of everyone together. “Who's ready for some dinner?” 

You offered to help, but Engie would not let you. You were his guest, so he would be the one helping you. Southern hospitality, as he liked to call it. 

“So tell me about your adventures so far.” Engie smiled.

You could go on all night, telling him about the wonderful and crazy moments you had so far. 

“We picked up Soldier on our way to California. Can you believe him? He spent all of his money already.” 

“Unfortunately I can believe it.” Engie chuckled.

“Spy, of course, was already hiding out in the van before then. Like a stowaway. Have you been to Oregon? It very beautiful there.” 

“I have not. Maybe someday.” 

“Oh, we found Demo too. We left soldier with him. I hope they'll be okay.” 

“I'm sure they will. Why don't you go tell the boys dinner’s nearly done.”


	21. Chapter 20

“I'll let you and Sniper have my bed tonight.” 

“Ah, you don't have to do that, Engie.” 

“No, no, I do. And I don't mind. Y'all need to sleep in a real bed.” 

“What about me?” Spy asked.

“You can bunk with Pyro or sleep on the couch.” 

“Couch it is.” Spy sighed. 

“Thanks Engie. Without you, we'd probably still be stuck on the highway.” You raised your glass in a toast.

“And thank you for being the light of our lives.” Engie returned, raising his glass.

“Cheers.”

 

As much as Engineer didn't want you doing anything, you at least got him to allow you to help dry dishes so you could continue your conversation. 

“Where's the next point of interest?” 

“The Gateway Arch.” 

“Interesting choice. Why?”

“I think it's an impressive structure. Not to mention all the conspiracies surrounding it.”

“I thought people debunked those theories?”

“Maybe. I'll let you know when we get there.” You smiled. “Anyways, do you mind if I shower? I'd love to feel human again.” 

“Go for it. I'm gonna get back to work for a bit so make yourself at home.” 

Passing Sniper on your way to the bathroom, you whispered in his ear, asking to bring you clean clothes. You left him with a wink, closing the bathroom door behind you. The rush of cool running water felt so good after a very sticky day. Two knocks alerted you of Sniper's presence. 

“Didn't know what ya wanted so I brought your bag.” 

“Hey babe, why don't you join me?” 

“Err…” he hesitated. “Okay.”

“You don't have to, I just thought…” You trailed off. 

“I'm already here.” 

A moment later and he joined you in the shower, a half grin on his face. You pulled him into the water, getting him wet, before getting to work in shampooing his hair. Very seldom did you two shower together, let alone spend it like this. You liked this though. 

“You wanted me in here so you could wash my hair?” 

“I think you need a haircut soon.” You said, mesmerized by the way his hair slid between your fingers. 

It didn't take long for him to get to washing your hair as you took care of him. It felt good to be close like this. 

“I want to head to Missouri next.” 

“Sure.” 

The rest of your shower was quiet, though filled with intimate touches and heavy looks. The weight of the day was catching up to you finally, and you knew you'd rest easy tonight.


	22. Chapter 21

With the comfort of a real bed, you managed to get a good night's sleep. It made you smile to wake up and see Sniper next to you, still fast asleep. Out of everyone, you figured he needed this the most. After constantly being on the move with check out times and the like, you were finally able to relax, and snuggle up to Sniper. He stirred, his eyes barely opening to see you before he took a deep breath. 

“G' morning.” 

“Hey baby.” 

Your hand found its way in his, and for a moment you laid together in a comfortable silence. The moment was almost surreal, that is until you heard Spy shouting at Pyro from another room. The shenanigans were already starting, but you still smiled. It was almost like being back at the base. Almost. 

When you finally got around to getting out of bed, you noticed Engineer was nowhere to be found. Spy was already drinking a beer as Pyro sat watching him, giggling. 

“Do I even want to know what's gone on here?” You asked. 

“Non.” 

You nodded, respecting his wishes despite your curiosity. Engie walked through the front door at that moment, nearly making you forget everything anyway. 

“Y'all are awake, good. I been working on the van, still not done yet.” 

“Take your time.” You insisted. 

“Why don't y'all take my truck and head to the sculpture park for lunch. Not much, but it's something.” 

You loved Engie’s idea and gathered the guys. Fitting everyone into the truck was a pickle, but it didn't take long to arrive at the destination. Pyro immediately took your hand, showing you his favorite sculptures, which was basically every single one. 

“Sniper, come here!” You called him over. “Stand next to this one. I want to take your picture and send it to Medic.” 

You giggled, finding the similarities between Sniper and the statue too accurate. Medic sent a photo back, this one being a perfectly timed cannonball from Heavy. You were glad they were having fun too. Everyone seemed to be having fun, except…

“Where's Spy?” 

“Sitting by himself near the giant chess set.” 

“Oh, I love chess.” You said, suddenly interested.

You took a seat on the bench across from Spy, “Hey stranger. Want to play a game?” 

He perked up. “I won't go easy on you.” 

“You don't scare me.” 

“Shall we wager a bet to make this more interesting?” 

“If I win, I want you to take your mask off.” You said confidently. 

“Alright. If I win,” Spy eyed Sniper, “I want a kiss from you.” 

Before Sniper could get angry, you agreed to the terms and began your game. Little did Spy know you were a four time chess champion in high school. Pyro sat in the grass, watching as the black and white pieces moved across the board in rapid succession. In no time, you successfully declared a checkmate, earning applause from Pyro. 

“Mask off.” You smiled. 

Obeying the rules of the bet, he removed his mask to show very messy, but very beautiful hair. 

“Not so bad, now is it?” 

Spy shook his head with a small smile. “Now what about lunch?”


	23. Chapter 22

“I’d love for you to stay, but I know you got plans of your own.” 

“Thank you so much for everything, Engie. I'm so glad we got to see you and Pyro again.” You smiled.

“Come back any time now, ya hear?” 

“Of course!”

It was getting late in the evening, closing in on dinner time, when Engie had finally finished fixing Sniper’s van. He refused to let anyone leave until he knew everyone was stuffed on a warm, home cooked meal, knowing the road ahead contained fast food meal after gas station snacks. 

The plan was to head to Missouri next, which was at least another day of driving. You insisted on driving at least for a few hours, knowing Sniper would be able to drive through the night as long as he had some coffee. Sleeping in the van was uncomfortable, but you hated to stop somewhere just for a few hours of rest on a bed made of wire springs. You knew Sniper disliked it, but sleeping leaning against Spy was ten times more comfortable.

After what seemed to take forever, you had finally made it to Missouri. The only downside was that it was pouring raining for the first time on the trip. Despite the rain, you were not to be stopped to get to the top of the archway. No matter how many people you asked, no one was willing to give away their thoughts regarding the conspiracies surrounding the arch. Thank God for the internet. 

From the top, the sight was something you've never seen before. You felt like Archimedes, high in the air, and decided to send Medic another photo. With that, you declared it was time to head back down the arch. The poor weather made you sleepy with a headache, but also it was terrible to drive in. A hotel and takeout was the best option to end the day, except there was one more thing you had in mind. 

Spy was locked in his own room, while you and Sniper sat together in moderate silence aside from the sound of crunching and drinking. 

“Do you wanna get a haircut with me?” You peered from behind your phone, already looking at salons and prices.

Sniper hesitated. You figured he'd turn it down, but he agreed in the end. Without telling Spy, the two of you snuck away. 

 

“How short ya want it sweetie?” 

You showed the woman cutting your hair a picture of a style you thought you might like. Sniper was a quick and easy job, but now he watched as your long locks fell to the floor. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

“It's different,” Sniper said, running his fingers through your hair. “It's cute.” 

The rain had ceased for the time being, but that didn't mean you two weren't wrapped in blankets and cuddling for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 23

“Yo! Where ya guys at?” 

Somewhere in Indiana or Ohio I think. We should be there in a few more days.” 

“Okay, I'll let ma know. She wanted to do a fancy dinner thing.” 

You nearly groaned. “She doesn't need to do anything extreme.” 

Scout scoffed. “Yeah I tried tellin’ her that and she threw apples at me and kicked me outta the kitchen.”

You laughed at the mental image Scout gave you of his mother. Sniper would love to hear about that one later for a laugh, and perhaps to harass Scout when he becomes a bother.

“Don't get too beat up now. We'll see you in a few days.”

“See ya.”

It was unusual to have a phone call with someone when you were so used to seeing them daily. You, Sniper, and Spy were already on the road when Scout called. The call made you excited to get to your final destination, but you also loathed the van even more at this point. Your body was so sore from the same cramped position for days on end. 

For the third time that day you switched radio stations, trying to find something other than static. Passing through Ohio was boring. It was all just corn. You couldn't even find any recommendations on the internet for something fun or interesting to stop at along the drive. You at least got a chuckle from a sign that read HELL IS REAL, and managed to snap a picture to send to Medic. Medic sent back a picture of lines of drugs on a mirrored table with the text INDEED beneath it. You were concerned, but also not surprised at his behavior. 

Night soon fell and you complained about wanting to stop for the night so you could stretch, Sniper complained about taking another five days to get to the destination at this rate. Spy complained he didn't want to sleep in a tent, so he managed to book the last room at a nearby tiny motel, which was half falling apart. 

You paced around the parking lot of the motel, the no vacancy sign flashing from dying light bulbs, not yet wanting to go to bed, but tired nonetheless. You told yourself to just get it over with and forced yourself change clothes and go lay down.

“I don't know how you've ever done it.” 

“Done what?” 

“Sit in the same spot forever.” You groaned, “My body hurts.” 

After climbing the steps to the loft bed, Sniper sat by your side to rub your legs, your back, everything you needed. His hands on your body felt so good, but excited something within you. It didn't take long before he got the signal and was hovering over you, biting at the skin on your collar bones as you tried so very hard not to be loud this time. 

Like a miracle, all of your muscles felt so much more relaxed when you were done. You yourself even felt more relaxed, attaching yourself to Sniper’s side before you drifted off to sleep, not failing to notice how he continued to lightly rub your back. He was such a good boyfriend.


	25. Chapter 24

The closer you travelled towards the East coast, the smaller the distance between cities and towns, and the more cars taking up giant freeways. It was very unlike what you had been accustomed to on most of the Western half of the United States. Sniper didn't enjoy the heavier traffic and you could see it in the way he gripped the steering wheel while muttering incomprehensible words under his breath. You could tell his higher anxiety levels were making Spy more anxious as well since he could no longer read a discarded book he found.

“Would you like me to drive for a while?” 

“I'm fine.” 

Your next destination was Bushkill Falls, a nice scenic stop among the midst of historical monuments in the state of Pennsylvania. History was great and all, but US history wasn't of any interest to you. And also Spy made a comment that it sounded like the perfect place for Sniper, which made you laugh. 

You stopped for a late lunch before the falls, in which you decided to get a plate full of breakfast pancakes. They were just the right amount of sweet with berries on top, and even though they filled you up, you could not wait to get to the falls. It was a perfect excuse to stretch your legs, even if it was just for an hour. The breathtaking scenery was an added bonus. 

At the overlook to one of the beautiful waterfalls, you snapped a picture and sent it to Medic, since images were how you communicated best, it seemed. For once, you didn't get an instant reply, and that was okay. 

Out of the van, you were not only able to stretch your legs, but you also took the time to hold Sniper's hand as you walked around, ignoring Spy's grunts of displeasure and sideways glances. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ 'bout?” 

You smiled at Sniper. He must've noticed something different.

“I was just thinking about all the places we've been so far.” You hummed. “It would've been nice for everyone to see everything.” 

Sniper remained silent. You figured that would was perhaps still too fresh to talk about. But then you wondered what would happen after all of this. Before you could let yourself fall into a hole, you pointed out another waterfall to think of anything but that. Spy had also disappeared, and all you could hope was that he was cloaked and nearby or posing as one of the other tourists. You didn't want to babysit him the entire trip. 

“My phone says we can get to Boston in 4 or 5 more hours.” 

You thought about the situation currently. It was in the evening, and driving for the rest of the day would make it super late once you found Scout’s house. It would be better to wait until the morning and get there in the afternoon. 

“Let's stop somewhere tonight and travel the rest tomorrow.” 

Sniper silently agreed to the plan. You'd have to call Scout in the morning.


	26. Chapter 25

You tried Scout's number three times and had no answer. You prayed he would answer on the fourth call or you'd try again in an hour if he didn't call back.

“Hello?” 

You were taken aback for a brief moment at the clearly feminine voice that picked up the call. “Is Scout available?” 

“Sorry sweetie, he's sleeping, and no matter how many times his alarm goes off he just won't wake up. I can leave a message but I can't promise he'll get back to ya.” 

“Oh, well, I was just going to get his address since I'm on the way…”

“Oh! You must be the girl he likes! You're the one coming with some other friends of his, aren't ya? Let me tell ya, I have the most perfect dinner planned for everyone since I'm sure you've been eating nothing but greasy meals every day!” 

You were baffled at the amount this lady talked, which you quickly came to understand was his mother. She seemed highly capable of carrying the conversation on her own if you let her.

“I just wanted to let Scout know we'll be there in about five hours, and I need the address.” 

“Oh right, right. Okay let me hang up and I'll send it to ya. I can't wait til you're here.” 

Before you ended the call, you could faintly hear Scout yelling sleepily in the background at his mom for using his phone. A moment later you got a text with his address, and another text from Scout saying sorry for his mom. She talked a lot, but she seemed like a very nice lady. 

At this point in the trip you were getting excited and super anxious. It had just been the three of you for so long, Sniper, Spy, and yourself. This road trip was one of the best things you could've asked for, but you couldn't wait to see Scout. 

Five more hours. 

 

“Are we there yet?” 

“You've asked seven times in the last 20 minutes. Don't you think you'd know when we're there?” 

You slumped in your seat. “Why were you counting?” 

“Babe, all I have to focus on is you and the road.”

Spy clicked his tongue.

“I offered to drive.” 

“Doesn't matter. We're right around the block.”

Quickly you sat up, looking out the window at the neighborhood around you. All the houses looked similar to each other in size and style, though some had more vibrant paints while others had beautiful flower gardens or even miniature ponds. 

“Your destination will be in 150 meters on the left.” 

You could barely contain yourself, overflowing with excitement as Sniper pulled into the driveway of a house in need of some TLC, but you knew this was the place when Scout himself rushed out of the house and embraced you in a hug.

“Welcome to Boston.”


	27. Chapter 26

“You guys actually came!”

“Of course we came. Why wouldn't we?” 

Scout shrugged off your question as he led you inside, where the most delectable smell wafted through the air. It was none other than the apple pie Scout had earlier implied with the beating of apples. There were several other scents that tickled your nose, but you couldn't quite pinpoint each individual smell. 

“You're here!” Scouts mom shrieked in excitement to challenge Scout's. “Oh, I can't believe it. It's so nice to finally meet you.” 

In no time she strode across the floor to, what you thought, shake hands, but instead take you into a big hug. Scout groaned in the background, already lost his friends to his mom. 

“I made the boys group up so you can at least have a room to relax and freshen up. And please stay as long as you like.” 

“Well me and Sniper can stay in the van, just—”

“Now, now, don't be silly. You been on the road in that thing for too long.” 

She wasn't wrong. As she continued to ramble on, you could only look at Sniper who shrugged. It seemed there was no way this woman would let you take your own way going about things, so you had to accept. She showed you around with an informal house tour, ending with the rooms created for Spy, and you and Sniper.

“Come downstairs when you're all freshened up. Don't be a stranger!” 

Despite the odd nature of her behavior, you took use of the amenities provided, dragging Sniper into the shower with you. There was no time for horseplay in the shower, you were just super happy to be able to use bathroom amenities like normal. 

“I can't believe we finally made it.” 

Sniper piped up, “Did’ya think we wouldn't?” 

“No, I'm not saying that. It just took a while, but that's okay, that's the point of a road trip. Hey babe?” You looked up at Sniper. “Thanks for doing all this with me.” 

“I'd go to the end of the world and back if that's what you wanted to do.” 

Out of the shower, you dried your hair and took the time to put on a little makeup than you had been. Digging through a suitcase, you found the nicest dress you had, suitable for a quality dinner with friends. And that's when you smelled it: the delicious scent of a real home-cooked honey ham. Your stomach grumbled with a newfound hunger, so you and Sniper agreed to go downstairs and scout out the goods. 

“Oh, don't you two look absolutely lovely together!” 

Scout's mom made you blush. She was such a wonderful and supportive woman, despite the fact you've only known each other for less than an hour. She made you miss your own mom, but it didn't take long for those thoughts to be replaced with a different one, as conversation topics were constantly changing in this household.

“Who's ready for dinner?”


	28. Chapter 27

“God I am absolutely stuffed.” Scout groaned as he slid down in his chair. 

“Dinner was very delicious.” You complimented. “Would you like any help picking up?” 

“Absolutely not! I want you kids to go out and have some fun while you're in town. The pie is still cooling and should be ready when you get back for an evening dessert.” Scout's mom smiled, then looked at her son, “Why don't you take your friends down to the boardwalk or something, dear?” 

Scout took his mother's keys, driving us a few miles east, closer to the water. It was funny to watch Scout drive, completely focused, when normally he'd run around all over the place. Taking his mom's car was a lot nicer and more comfortable than getting back in the camper, plus, everyone would definitely not fit in it. 

Finally making it to the boardwalk, you found yourself falling into normal old habits, chatting about whatever you could think of. Except this time you were able to tell Scout about all the adventures we had on our way here. 

“Sounds like you guys had a wild time. What's next on your plan of attack?” 

You looked over at Sniper, who stood a ways away, smoking with Spy. For once they weren't yelling at each other.

“I'm not too sure yet.” 

“Well, I hope you guys stay here for a while before you leave again. Otherwise my mom will go crazy.”

You laughed. “She's a nice lady.” 

We both stood there watching the waves for a moment before Sniper and Spy rejoined us. All was peaceful until your phone rang loudly from your bag. You didn't bother to see who was calling.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, it's Pauling.” 

Wasn't expecting a call from her.

“Are you sitting down?” 

“No.” 

“Well don't. I've got some news for everyone and this was the only way I could contact you.”

“Wait, I can put you on speaker. I'm with some of the others right now.” 

With the click of a button, Pauling was broadcasted to the four of us at once. 

“I got word from the administrator that we need you back in Teufort. We need everyone back. I can't provide a lot of details right now, but if you're in, well, it'll be just like before.” 

“Hell yeah!” Scout yelled, already excited.

“Is everyone else in?” Pauling asked.

“I don't see why not.” Spy sighed. 

Sniper looked at me. I knew this was what he wanted deep down inside. 

“We're in.” You said, smiling at Sniper. 

“Great. Get here as soon as you can. Pauling out.”

You ended the call and looked between everyone, “Do you know what this means?”

Without giving them any time to say anything, you shouted with a smile, “ROAD TRIP!”

*credits start to roll*


End file.
